Jaunedice
"Jaunedice" is the eleventh episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 26th, 2013. Summary Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester are seen dueling, with Jaune being clearly outmatched. Cardin simply laughs at Jaune's attempts to strike him, taunting Jaune as they spar. As he blocks Jaune's sword, Cardin tells Jaune that this is when he loses, but Jaune refuses submit, which prompts Cardin to knee him in the stomach. Just before Cardin is able to deliver the finishing blow, Glynda Goodwitch calls the match. She points out that Jaune is low on Aura and tells the class that, in a tournament style duel, this is when the match would end. She then tells Jaune that it has been weeks and he should pay more attention to his Aura levels so he can form a new strategy. She then announces that the Vytal Festival, where rival schools can compete in a combat tournament, is coming up this year. Later, both Team RWBY and Team JNPR sit down for a meal. Nora Valkyrie explains a dream she has been having for a month, but highly exaggerates it, forcing Lie Ren to explain what really happened. Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos then ask if Jaune if he is feeling okay after Cardin's bullying, but he denies it and asks when Cardin has ever bullied him. The following series of scenes show Cardin pulling various pranks on Jaune, such as opening his shield in a doorway, locking and launching him in a rocket-propelled locker, and knocking his books out of his hands. Jaune halfheartedly defends him, noting that Cardin is mean to everyone, while Pyrrha tries to get him to ask for help before Nora suggests breaking Cardin's legs. Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL are then seen picking on a rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina, laughing and pulling on her rabbit ears, apparently to prove that the are real. Pyrrha comments on his rude attitude, and Blake mentions that he is not the only one. Jaune then leaves the table, but Cardin is seen watching him as he leaves. Transcript }} Characters *Russel Thrush *Dove Bronzewing *Sky Lark }} Trivia *The title is derived from jaundice, a disease that involves yellow pigmentation on skin and even in the white part of the eyeballs. The term originated from Old French "jaune", which means that this episode focuses on Jaune's ordeals. **It also could refer to the state of being "jaundiced", which means having prejudiced feelings arising out of envy or resentment. *Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross stated that Jaune flying in a rocket-locker in this episode was to establish the fact that a human could survive the flight and the landing in one. This was to set a precedent for "End of the Beginning", where a locker would be used for the same purpose, but under very different circumstances.AfterBuzz TV See Also *Battle Pages **Jaune vs. Cardin *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1111 Jaunedice 1385.png|A Clash of Rivals! 1111 Jaunedice 2039.png|Victor: Cardin Winchester! 1111 Jaunedice 4087.png|Blake, you should get your nose out of your books. 1111 Jaunedice 4128.png|Ren and his coffee. 1111 Jaunedice 5110.png|Team CRDL mocking fun of Velvet and her bunny ears. 1111 Jaunedice 5757.png|Once is happenstance... 1111 Jaunedice 5881.png|Twice is co-incidence... 1111 Jaunedice 6480.png|Three times is enemy action! 1111 Jaunedice 6906.png|"We'll break his legs!" 1111 Jaunedice 7672.png|Not a bad idea. 1111 Jaunedice 7935.png|Jaune wants to be alone. 1111 Jaunedice 8046.png|Cardin doesn't think so. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1